powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mikuruii/Riya Larson
Appearence Normally, Riya is an above average sized woman with brown hair, which she usually keeps in a ponytail, laced with a yellow band she uses to hold it together. She has brown eyes and has a somewhat blank-ish look upon her face as well. She wears a red cut top and blue shorts normally, along with her gauntlets on her arms. Her Alternative outfit has her looking like a woman with pink-ish hair and red clothing. She would have red-ish eyes and a smile upon her face, still wearing her gauntlets, regardless. Personality Riya's personality can be described as "on fire." This means that she's always fired up and is always looking for a challenge. Due to the gaining of power that she has over time, Riya has become more confident in herself, and had decided to focus on the battle at hand rather than just winning or losing. She's strong headed, good willed and level-headed. Her anger is pretty dangerous however, as in most fights if she ends up getting substantially injured she practically goes ballistic and doesn't stop till her enemy is beaten or nearly dead. She doesn't take insults from people and has a complex of proving herself to others, not to impress, but to further herself as a skillful and powerful being. Powers and Abilities Absolute Condition : After becoming one with the White Phoenix and training with the Originals and the Black Ashen Phoenix, Riya gained a condition where she could constantly push herself and keep going without fear of causing her own death, thus making her somewhat absolute. While she does not possess infinite power, she does possess the stamina and durability to be able to fight practically anything within her own limits. When synced with her Determination she can use this condition to fight for a very long amount of time. Damage Empowerment : Riya, being a part of the Neko bloodline she is in, has a high form of Damage Empowerment, unlike her sisters, who don't have it as strongly. This power allows Riya to be hit multiple times, and unless its an immediate killing blow, she will absorb the damage and become more powerful. Upon finishing the fight a portion or nearly all of the power she obtained stays within her, allowing her to become naturally more powerful over time. Power Immunity : Due to her ever growing power due to being hit in combat, Riya has become powerful enough that when she's facing a being who is lower or nearly equal to her in power, their powers won't be effective against her. Basically unless the opponent is very clearly above her, she is immune to being altered or hurt by anything they throw at her, absorbing it and only making her stronger, but not as much as her damage empowerment. Gauntlet Proficiency : Riya wields two custom made Phoenix-Insignia'd gauntlets that allow her to unleash devestating blasts that resemble shotgun blasts, hitting in a wide cone. Her gauntlets also allow her to fire long range or when she connectas with a punch, allowing the momentum to send her opponent flying. She can clash with almost any other kind of weapon with her gauntlets as well. One of her feats being that she hit Sagami's Upgraded Breaker so hard it snapped right in half. The Command of The Phoenix: With this strange glow in her eyes, given to her by a stranger, Riya can use absolute commands. With these commands, Riya can command almost any being she wishes. Her voice resounds with power and can command beings to do just about anything. This includes Fatal Commands. The only downside to it however, is that the weaknesses of the man's usage of it has limitations. For one, Riya cannot use it against full blown gods due to their almighty controls as well. Riya also can only use it once on one being, which means she needs to make the command count. Omni-Senses : Riya, through her training with the Originals gained the ability to be able to sense practically everything around her. This helps when engaging in combat as she can sesne where her enemy is should they try to use sneaky tactics. Albeit, if her opponent is omnipresent or possess powers that allow them to decieve beyond reality's rules, then she would have a much harder time trying to detect them. Determination Embodiment : Riya, upon becoming a friend of the Originals, was given an embodiment by their leader, Alexander Iuden. This power that he gave her allows her to embody the entire concept of Determination, allowing her to have things like insane durability, strength, stamina and among many other things. She also gains the ability to utilize and manifest her determination into various different forms. Self Transcendence : Riya has been, from birth, transcending her limitations. She has been able to transcend them near infinitely but she seems to have reached a point where she hasn't gone further, as she's already overcome her own limitations to the maximum. This allows her to essentially not worry about using her powers because of no longer having those limits. Limitation Transcendence : Due to Riya's empowerments, determination and stubborness to never give up, she's managed to transcend many of the most powerful beings in the Universe, albeit she can't reach complete and total infinity in her power she can keep on growing and growing and transcending to a point where she would be above all others (excluding obvious gods). Freedom : Riya, transcending those limitations above, has become free from most of reality, allowing her to pull off insanely ridiculous, but cool, feats. She's survived being thrown across the omniverse by Ray, being hit with a 20% blast from Alex, and has done many many more. However she is still shown to be restricted to some degree, its just she escapes reality in different aspects. Transcendent Connection : Riya's connection with the Originals allows her to understand most things around her, whether it be cosmic events, odd happenings, supernatural anomolies, etc. This also allows her to communicate with the higher beings around her via mental connection, an odd, but unique power, that the Originals all share, making her unique as well. Supernatural Beauty: Riya, being a white phoenix, has unparallaed beauty, allowing her to manipulate others around her to an extent. She uses this most often strangely on Alex and her own sisters, often teasing them sexually. Former Powers: Child Prodigy: As a kid Riya was very very strong, being able to learn a lot in her early years when training. However, as she got older her learning capacity and speed dropped down to a more normal rate as she unlocked her full White Phoenix powers, as such she was no longer a child. However, she still retains her status as a near legend regardless. Backstory Riya was born of a rich family on Earth, but was a bit of a loner as a kid. She would often lament over not having any friends or feeling like she was different. Her parents were even a but cautious around her because of the inadvertant violence she caused due to some dormant power hidden within her. At some point though, she was abandoned by her parents and taken in by a mysterious being, who helped unleash her dormant power, allowing her to gain the abilities of a Phoenix, but not just any phoenix, a white phoenix. Upon gaining these powers Riya was put to work in a strenous but rewarding training regimen as she started going above and beyond her current condition. She trained, day in, day out, every hour of the day, even with her bones breaking, her blood pouring, her stress taking her over, and the unending pain of the training draining her, she still went on and on, using her inner determination to overcome it. After completing her training, she found her inner power and now could unleash and fully control her white phoenix form, allowing her to go even farther in power, eventually matching her teacher enough that she was sent off to wander the universe. After roamind around and fighting every powerful being she could fight, she came across a multi-dimensional rift and went through, finding herself in a beautiful Resort like place. She was met by a being who called himself Alexander Iuden. After a good conversation and spending some time there she befriended them and began another training regimen. This time though, Riya, for some reason, didn't stop losing, and almost never won a fight with a few exceptions. She almost gave up till Alex and the others helped reassure her and helped her break into an Absolute-type of condition, making her even more powerful. With this, she ended up winning more and more fights, becoming more confident and utilizing the power Alex had given her. Now, Riya stays at the resort and is still constantly trying to get better, letting nearly nobody keep her down. Trivia -Riya is one of the only beings to survive a low level blast from Alexander Iuden -Riya has survived being thrown across the omniverse by Ray Boltan -Riya's feats are very wide and numerous, making her a practical legend in many respects. Category:Blog posts